The present invention is generally related to wireless telecommunication, and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for analyzing wireless communication data to enable the determination of an optimal wireless communication service plan.
Because immediate access to information has become a necessity in virtually all fields of endeavor, including business, finance and science, communication system usage, particularly for wireless communication systems, is increasing at a substantial rate. Along with the growth in communication use has come a proliferation of wireless communication service providers. As a result, a variety of wireless communication service alternatives have become available to consumers and businesses alike.
Subscribers to communication services, particularly wireless communication services, and the businesses that may employ them, who are dissatisfied with the quality of service or the value of the service provided by a particular provider, may terminate their current service and subscribe to a different service. Unfortunately, due to the vast number of communication service providers available, it is difficult to determine an optimal service plan, as well as optional service packages. In addition, due to the competitive nature of the wireless communication field, the cost and options made available with service plans frequently change, adding to the difficulty of finding the most optimal service plan available at a specific time.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
In light of the foregoing, the invention is a system and method for determining optimal wireless communication service plans.
Generally, describing the structure of the system, the system uses at least one transceiver that is configured to receive billing information associated with a subscriber of a telecommunications service under a current rate plan that is stored in a storage unit. A processor is also used by the system which is configured to: process the subscriber related billing information to produce organized data in a calling profile record for each telecommunication service being used by the subscriber; create a usage history table and a call detail table within the storage unit from the processed billing information; analyze the processed data in relation to at least one rate plan of at least one telecommunication service provider; determine at least one proposed rate plan that would save the subscriber telecommunication costs relative to the current rate plan, via use of the usage history table and call detail table; and, produce a report of the at least one proposed rate plan to enable selection of a best telecommunication service provider and a best rate plan.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for analyzing wireless communication records and for determining optimal wireless communication service plans. In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by the following steps: receiving billing information associated with a subscriber of a telecommunication service under a current rate plan; processing the subscriber related billing information to produce organized data in a calling profile record for each telecommunication service being used by the subscriber; creating a usage history table and a call detail table from the processed billing information; analyzing the processed data in relation to at least one rate plan of a plurality of at least one telecommunication service provider; determining at least one proposed rate plan that would save the subscriber telecommunication costs relative to the current rate plan, via use of the usage history table and call detail table; and producing a report of the at least one proposed rate plan to enable selection of a best telecommunication service provider and a best rate plan.
The invention has numerous advantages, a few of which are delineated hereafter as examples. Note that the embodiments of the invention, which are described herein, possess one or more, but not necessarily all, of the advantages set out hereafter.
One advantage of the invention is that it automatically provides a subscriber with the best telecommunication service provider and the best rate plan without necessitating unnecessary subscriber interaction.
Another advantage is that it improves the quality of service and the value of the telecommunication services received by a subscriber.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.